First Day of High School for the Cullens!
by Twihard44
Summary: No Renesmee. It's the Cullens first day of High School after Bella is changed into a vampire. What will happen? They're is Jealousy, Drama, And Humor! Emmett and Rosalie POV's Emmett X Rosalie; Edward X Bella; Jasper X Alice Story is better than Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST DAY**

* * *

RosaliePOV

* * *

It happened everytime we moved. First days of high school. I mean, of course I was used to it by now. It always goes the same way. But frankly, after a few decades, it gets boring. Having to repeat High School ALL the time. I mean, really? Who wants to do that. The only reason I even endure it everyday is because I've got Emmett by my side!

I walked into my closet and put on my favorite pair of dark skinny jeans, a red juicy couture top, and Marc Jacobs Stillettos. Then I put on just a bit of makeup.

I made my way from the closet, to the mirror, to take a quick look at myself. My blonde loose curls against my body. I began running my fingers through them while looking at my flawless complection.

"Don't even think about it!" I said quickly, as Emmett jumped out from behind me, attempting to scare me.

"How'd you know I was gonna scare you?" He asked with a slight chuckle, and a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

"Emmett. I'm in front of a mirror." I laughed. Sometimes he was so slow. But I loved him all the same!

I eyed him over, he was wearing a white under armour shirt that showed of his rock hard abs, complimented by a black jacket over that. His hair was perfectly messy, but in the sexiest way possible.

"Well aren't you looking sexy, today," I said seductively, with a wink and a crooked smile.

"I should be the one to talk, you look drop dead gorgeous Rose!" He said as he pulled me into his arms, kissing me teasingly. I laughed as I bit his lip. He slapped my butt playfully. He grabbed me and picked me up, his lips never leaving mine, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You know," He began, "We could NOT go to school today." He laughed wtih another crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and finished kissing him.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Alice yelled, she sounded close. The next thing I knew, she bursted through the door. "Guys! Okay, A: Be discreet! I'm in the room here! B: Come on! We've been waiting on you guys! We're about to leave!"

"Okay, A:" Emmett began, mocking Alice, in her pixie like tone, "This is our room, and there's this little thing called knocking. Haven't you learned?" I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. I remember the time she walked in on us doing a bit more than kissing. "And B: Chill out. We're coming." He said, as we began walking out the door.

When we got downstairs, everyone was on the couch, waiting for us.

"We're taking my car," Alice said as she scurried out the door. "Bella and Edward are taking the Volvo."

I jumped into the backsteat of Alice's yellow porcshe and sat next to Emmett.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him. I looked over at him, I always found myself staring at him. How could I not? He was so big and handsome! I mean, he looked like a Greek God. And he was all mine!

He obviously noticed me looking at him, and knelt down for a kiss. I kissed him back seductively. Crawling into his lap, my legs around him once again. Both of his hands were around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him to claw at his back.

He laughed a husky, yet extremely sexy laugh. He ran his fingers down my back until he reached the bottom of my shirt. He put his hands up it and began to rub my back.

"Ahemmmmm" Jasper coughed loudly, 'Clearing his throat'. He looked back at me and Emmett.

"Oh. Sorry." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I can feel your damn lust, Emmett. Can you try to show a little control?"

Emmett nodded with a laugh. I felt for Jasper, always having to feel what other people were feeling. It must be awful at times.

The rest of the trip, I looked out the window until we finally arrived.

Alice parked the car next to Edwards, and we hopped out.

Here it goes.

* * *

**I know it was short, but it will get better once they're actually at school! Next chapter will be Emmett's POV of what's going on! But I want a few more reviews before I post the next one, just to know I have some viewers!  
**

**Next chap is written already, and depending on how many review I get, it will be uploaded tomorrow! It's longer, too. I hope you guys liked it!  
**

**Review, Review, Review!'  
**

**And add the story to your alerts!  
**

**All my love,  
**

**B.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys. Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot, and i'm glad you are liking it so far! Here is chapter 2, I really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Emmetts POV**

* * *

Damn. Rosalie looked so hot. Her hair was laying on her body, along her chest. Her shirt was showing off her amazing curves. Her long legs looked so sexy in those jeans. And her lips looked pouty and hot as always. I wondered how many guys would flirt with her today.

I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. Nothing was going to ruin things with us. We've been together for well over 200 years. Nothing would break us apart. Obvioulsy.

"Okay. So let's not hide the fact that we're together. Nobody will question it. Everyone will understand at this school." Alice said, as we hopped out of the cars. She obviously had a vision that everything would go okay with our story.

I was glad too. I always hated having to explain our not so real "Story" of how Jasper and Rosalie were "twins" and the rest of us weren't related. And how it wasn't incest or anything.

And on that note, Rosalie came up beside me to join hand in hand.

We enteered the school office to see a woman behind the desk who was short, and gray haired.

"Excuse me," Edward said.

"Yes?" The woman said, not looking up from her papers.

"Umh, we're the new students." Rosalie said.

The lady made no effort to look up.

"The Cullens and the Hales.." Edward added, "From Canada.

Was this woman retarded? Eventually, she looked up from her papers. Her eyes widened and she began to fix her hair. Gross.

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'm sorry!" She said with a smile, her eyes never leaving Jasper. HA! This old lady has the hots for Jazz! "Well I'm Ms. Ridds, The school principle. So you're the siblings?"

"Yes."

"Are you all related?"

"No. We're adopted." Rosalie answered. "Only Jasper and myself are actually related. We're twins."

"Oh. Very well." She repeated. "I have your schedules." She pulled out a stack of papers, and when she handed Jasper his, she winked at him. I looked at his paper to see a sticky note attatched. It had a number at the bottom and said 'Call me if you need help with your schoolwork :)'

She quickly handed them out and we left the office, shutting the door behind us.

As soon as the door shut, I began cracking up.

"So Jasper, it looks like the school principle has the hots for you!" I laughed. Rosalie and Bella began laughing too. Edward shook his head with a grin, and Alice frowned a bit, but then stifled a laugh.

"Go to hell Emmett" He said as he shook his head.

After we stopped laughing, we began down the hallway.

"Here we go again," Rosalie sighed.

"Come on babe. You have me" I grinned.

She smiled at me, agreeing. Damn. She was so hot.

* * *

**ROSALIES pov**

* * *

Luckily, Emmett and I had almost every class together.

**ME/EMMETT**

**1st:** Biology**/**Biology

**2nd**: Geography**/**Geography

**3rd**: Lunch**/**Lunch

**4th**: Math**/**English

**5th**: Gym**/**Gym

**6th**: English**/**Math

So, we only had 2 classes that weren't together. I wasn't going to complain. I had English with Bella, Alice, and Jasper. So it was better than nothing. The only class I had alone was math, 4th Period.

As soon as we walked into the biology lab, all eyes were on us.

We began to walkt oward the back of the classroom, to take two free seats, when the whispers began.

"Damn! I'd tap that!" Said one boy. We went through this every year, but I still had the urge to punch him. But at the same time, I loved the attention..

"Totally!" Long sexy legs, blonde hair, bangin' body!" Another one agreed. I could see Emmett trying to ignore him. I did the same with the girls talking about Emmett.

We sat in the back ofthe class listening to everyone. Of course some of the girls were jealous of me, and of Bella and Alice too. But as for me, well, they started talking about how i'm probably just a typical dumb blonde. Yeah, Okayyyy.

"Good morning class!" The teacher interrupted the classes whispers. "I'm Mrs. Eagan. And I will be your biology teacher this year! Before we get started, I would like to note that we have two new students in the class.

She checked her list, to get our names. "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen."

We put on some fake smiles, as everyone stared at us, in the back of the room.

Mrs. Eagen handed the ckass a "Get to know you Paper/Questionairre" Since it was a new year.

When I was finished with my answers, I stood up and walked to the desk to hand Mrs. Eagen the paper.

"How does she walk so gracefully?" A girl asked her friend.

"I don't know.." The other one said in awe.

"It's not fair! She's graceful, beautiful, and I heard she's totally rich!" I smiled and giggled quietly. yes, Yes, and yes.

I watched Emmett stand up to hand the paper.

"He's so hot! His arms are like rocks! Holy Hell!"

"Settle down class!" She began silencing the whispers that were starting up again. "Let's begin our lesson. Now does anyone know what biology is?"

A group of students raised there hands, but Mrs. Eagen pointed at me and said, "Lets let our new student give it a try."

"The study of living things." I aid.

"Yes, correct." She said. "And do you know the 3 different types of biology?"

Time to show these girls that i'm far from being a dumb blonde.

"Molecular, Cellular, and Population Biology." I answered with confidence.

I looked around to see the class looking at me with cocked eyebrows. Thats right, bitches.

"Correct Ms. Hale" Mrs. Eagen applauded.

* * *

**EMMETTS POV**

* * *

"She's smart?" One kid said, sounding more like a question.

"That's my Rose." I whispered so quietly that only Rosalie could hear me.

She grinned lightly.

After that we had one more class, then we headed off to lunch.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. When is the plot gonna come in? When is it going to get exciting! Trust me, IT WILL! The past 2 chapters have been introduction chapters, so bear with me! The good stuff is coming up;)**

**Somebody had a good idea of putting a randomPOV which I will probably do eventually, but I already had this chapter written. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up tomorrow,if I have enough reviews.  
**

**So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Let me know what you think! i love your hearing you're thoughts!'  
**

**Thanks guys,  
**

**All my love,  
**

**B.:)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay you guys! Here is the next chapter! I was busy lasnight, sorry for the delay! But I hope you guys like it! This is where the drama comes in ;)Enjoy!**

* * *

**ROSALIES pov**

* * *

"Are those the new kids?" A guy sitting at a table with about 6 other kids asked as we walked into the cafeteria with Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice.

"Yeah," the girl next to him responded.

"What do you know about them?" Another girl asked.

"They moved from Canada. The five of them are foster children; they were adopted by doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Her names like Esmy or something like that" She said confidently.

I rolled my eyes. It's Esme, you dumb bitch. I thought. Edward chuckled, hearing my thoughts.

"The only ones that are really related are Rosalie and Jasper. The rest are all adopted."

"Names?" A red haired girl asked.

"Well, the twins are the blonde ones. Rosalie and Jasper Hale." She began as they all looked our way. "Muscle man is Emmett."

"Whoo! He's hot!" one girl cut in. I felt my anger built up, but quickly took a breath and calmed down. She's just some stupid human.

"They're all hot, stupid. Now continue" A girl with dirty blonde hair said.

"The tiny spiky haired girl is Alice, and the bronzed haired guy is Edward. Bella is the newest adopted one. She's the brown haired one.

Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him on the table bench. He placed his hand around my waist; obviously trying to make a point that we were together.

"Oh," the girl sighed, "And they're all like dating.." She looked down at her food, glumly. I let out a smirk.

"Who cares? Like that's ever stopped me before?" One guy said. And some of the others agreed with him.

Edward chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"If you think that's bad, you should hear there thoughts" He said.

The rest of lunch,we listened to what the school thought of us. Something we always did on first days.

A lot of "Oh my gods!" And "I'm jealous!" And plenty of "I want to date her!, I want him!" I rolled my eyes. It was repulsive.

My next class was math, it was the only class I had alone, but none the less, I walked into the room confidently and found a seat in the middle of the room.

* * *

**Emmetts POV**

* * *

I was walking to my next class after lunch, I didn't have this class with Rose. But I could handle a few more hours til I got to see her again.

When I got into the classroom, the teacher was already in there giving the class assigned seats. I could tell this class would be the worst. First, no Rosalie, and next, theres assigned seats..

"Emmett Cullen?" she asked.

"That's me!" I said as I raised my hand and gave a smile.

"Right over here," she said, pointing to a seat next to a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair.

"Hi, i'm Catelyn" the girl said reaching her hand out to me.

"Emmett," I said accepting the handshake. I try to be nice and friendly to the kids at our school. It helps my rep if I don't come off as a friendless jerk on the first day. But I was never too friendly, especially with the girls.

"So you're one of the new kids?" She asked, with curiosity in her voice.

"Yepp. That would be me, the awesome one!" I laughed.

She laughed and smiled at me, "Cool. I can tell."

I didn't say anything else, but she just kept staring at me. Sometimes I wished I could read minds like Edward.

When the bell rang at the end of class, and class was over I couldn't wait to see Rose! I missed her so much and we've only been apart for an hour.

I jumped up, ready to burst out the door and find her, when Catelyn stopped me. "If you ever need someone to show you around school or something, I wouldn't mind" She said handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Um, thanks for the offer Catelyn, but i'm sure that won't be neccessary." I said, but she incisted I keep the number, so I just shoved it into my back pocket and walked away.

When I walked outside the classroom, I walked to Rosalies math class, waiting for her to come out the door.

* * *

**ROSALIES pov (when class started)**

* * *

When I took my seat, I was once again being stared at. A guy who was sitting at that lunch table earlier, sat down beside me.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said politely. I loved the attention I would get from people here, but I wouldn't use it to my advantage.I would NEVER cheat on Emmett! But there was still no reason not to be civil to people!

"I kinda think we met before, in Biology. But in case you didn't know, I'm Ryan." He said with a smile, reaching his hand out for me to shake.

"Rosalie Hale" I said, accepting the handshake. There was nothing wrong with having male friends. As long as they didn't try anything!

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Rosalie" He said and sat around in his seat. Yeah, this guy was definitely gonna be on my top list of people at this school. He was a guy, and he didn't push himself on me! Everyone should know nothing would come between me and Em. And I didn't like it when stupid humans thought that they COULD come between us.

After class I found Emmett waiting by my door.

"Hey sexy," He greeted, seductively as he pulled me in for a quick kiss. We walked to the gym together and sat down on the bleachers, waiting for the coach.

Jasper and Bella were in this class too.

"Hey Bells, Hey Jazz" Bella smiled, and Jasper glared at Emmett. Emmett knew Jasper hated being called 'Jazz' by anyone but Alice.

"Hey" Bella smiled awkwardly.

"Hello ladies," Jasper smirked.

Emmett laughed, "Good one, Jazz. How long did you stand in front of your mirror rehearsing that line?"

We all began laughing, when suddenly a brown haired girl came up to Emmett.

"Emmett! We have gym together! That's awesome!" She squeeled.

"Oh! Catelyn! That's awesome! This is Bella, Jasper, and Rose."

Okay A) Catelyn? What a floozy name! (**A/N: No affence to anyone named Catelyn!, Rosalie is just mad.**) B) 'And Rose?!' Not only am I JUST Rose, but I'm also last! No 'My girlfriend, Rose' No nothing!

"Well I better get back over to my friends." she said as she gave Emmett a hug!

Woah.. Hold on a sec. She just hugged him.. She hugged him! I had half a mind to rip her throat out and feed it to Jasper! (**A/N: I know right! Haha xP**) But I was too speechless to say or do anything.

Emmett just smiled and went back to acting normal. Bella just looked at her feet, and Jasper had his head in his hands shaking it. He knew me well enough to know this would not go well.

"Hello class." the gym teacher said as he entered the room. "Im Mr. Burchfed. And I will be your physical education teacher. Today were gonna do some stretching and play a friendly game of volleyball." he said.

He explained the stretching procedure and motioned for us all to get started. He seemed pretty layed back. Emmett smiled and walked beside me, but I sped up and started stretching beside Bella.

"What was that?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper.

"I don't know man" Jasper said, obviously not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

When we were done playing volleyball, Bella had tripped 3 times, got hit with the ball 4, and managed to fall into the net.(A/N I know vampires arent that clumsy. But lets use our imagination shall we? I mean come on, it IS bella. Haha) As much as I enjoy a good Bella moment, I was too occupied with trying to hit catelyn with the ball.

Gym was finally over and my next class was English with Bella and alice. Time to tell Alice about our friendly little Catelyn. We walked in to find Alice saving her a seat, and we sat down and I told her my story.

"Wait! She what!" she gasped. "and he said your name last?"

"Ok. Can you both relax. She's just a girl. Rose, you and Emmett have been together for hundreds of years. He wouldn't leave you."

"ok bella. 1) yeah. We've been together for a while, that's all the reason to find someone new. And 2) we already know that it's not that hard to fall in love with a human. You helped us realize that" I snapped. She just looked down.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming" Alice sighed.

"it's ok Alice. It isn't your fault." I said.

Then the teacher walked in and began her lesson.

When we got home from school, I ignored Emmett. Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I went to the mall. They asked if Emmett was coming and I said he couldn't.

I loved wearing the pants in our relationship!

* * *

**EmmettPOV**

* * *

What did I do? Rosalie was pissed at me and I didn't even know what I did. I hated it when she was mad at me. I loved her so much.

I sat in my chair to sulk. Everyone else was at the mall. And I wasn't allowed to go! I'm over 300 years old and I couldn't go to the mall!

wow.

* * *

**RosaliePOV**

* * *

When we got home from the mall, Emmett was playing video games. In pajamas. We don't sleep? Why the hell does he wear those?

I walked upstairs and saw emmetts clothes laying on the bed. God Emmett, there's this thing called a laundry hamper.

I picked them up and began to walk to the hamper when something fell out of the back pocket.

It was a piece of folded up paper. I picked it up from where it had falllen out and opened it.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**So what did you guys think!? And please be honest! Honesty is the best policy! :)**

**Please REVIEW!  
**

**Since it's the weekend, I plan on having the next chapter up tomorrow. Depending on how many reviews I get, and how good the reviews are ;)  
**

**So please,REVIEW.  
**

**Love you guys! You're what keeps this story going!.  
**

**All my love,  
**

**B. :)  
**


End file.
